futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Starbucks Red, Grey, Blue (Bazaar Companies)
The history of Starbucks Red, Grey, blue This was a specific Starbucks coffee shop chain that was introduced in 2062. It is connected to the Starbucks brand that specializes in beverages for undead Americans that contain brain substitutes. As well as sufferers of the Renfield virus that included animal blood and human blood substitutes. This new Starbucks chain received international recognition for undead human rights groups. among the undead community of the Republic of Scandinavia, this chain is known as Starbucks Grey. The undersea branches of Starbucks are known as Starbucks blue. They primarily serve the aquatic humanoid community. Starbucks ' commitment to diversity has led to many international awards and the first Nobel Prize for human rights. Starbucks coffee is now enjoyed by all groups all around the world from the undead to the aquatic people of the swamps of northern Japan. Corporate buyout by the Lucifer Corporation On May 14, 2065, the Starbucks Corporation as bought by the multinational Lucifer Corporation. The new corporate headquarters of Starbucks opened in the Republic of Seattle in 2067. There was outrage in the city of Seattle because people did not want the controversial Lucifer Corporation. The newly independent Republic of Seattle did not want to become a corporate city like Lucifer city, Scandinavia. There were massive protests but eventually, president Drusilla Churchill decided to let the deal go through. By the 2070s this deal was accepted by the people of Seattle because the new partnership had brought them in new jobs and economic growth. It also helped revitalize a Seattle landmark that had become less popular in the 2030s due to the coffee being shortage and concerns about the dangers of caffeine. the people Seattle was angry that this partnership attracted the undead and aquatic humanoids to their city. There was a series of famous hate crimes that led to the protection of the civil rights of the undead and aquatic humanoids in 2070. Underwater location on June 10, 2071, the first underwater Starbucks blue opened in the Poseidon Heights neighbourhood in the North Pacific aquatic humanoid colony. By November 2081 Starbucks had 150 underwater locations. Terrorist Attacks on the one-year anniversary of the Pacific Heights Starbucks a bomb went off killing 33 people. this was the worst terrorist attack in the history of the Republic of Seattle. Led to global condemnation and the further protection of the human rights of aquatic humanoid logo change the logo for Starbucks red had been redesigned in 2062. However in 2082 the original Starbucks symbol was reestablished because many individuals felt that their new logo was insensitive and reflected negative stereotypes about the undead. The people of Seattle also wanted the recognition of the importance of the city played in the history of Starbucks. New locations # Lucifer city, the Republic of Portland # new Atlantis, Baltimore city # colonies 35, Cthulhu city # Neptune city, new Havana # new Reykjavík, Antarctic colony # north Atlantic City, South Pacific city # Indian Ocean city, the Bay of Bengal colony # the Red Sea colony, Black Sea colony # the Lake Ontario colony, the St. Lawrence colony, Hudson River colony Category:Bazaar Companies Category:United States Category:Economy Category:Briasemp22